


There's Still Hope For Kent and Gig

by HellaBigClaws



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaBigClaws/pseuds/HellaBigClaws





	There's Still Hope For Kent and Gig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guz/gifts).



There's Still Hope for These Two

 


End file.
